<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>🐕Carvie-A Wedding Story 🍎 by Abigail_Cowen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209603">🐕Carvie-A Wedding Story 🍎</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen'>Abigail_Cowen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auradon Prep (Disney), F/M, One Shot, Priests, Wedding Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a result, Carlos had an extreme fear of canines, practically allowing them to chase him up a tree. Carlos realized that dogs can be gentle and lovable when Ben introduced him to Dude the campus mutt; the two then developed an unbreakable bond. </p><p>Looking for the perfect prince was more difficult than she thought, but through her adventures in Auradon, Evie learned the true meaning of beauty, and that a perfect prince isn't everything! She is Mal's best friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Husband/Wife - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>🐕Carvie-A Wedding Story 🍎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Carlos and Evie were in the cafeteria with Dude eating lunch while talking about their upcoming wedding and where to g on their honeymoon.* "Carlos where shall we go for our honeymoon I always wanted to go to Paris but I'd be happy to stay here with you, Dude and our friends." *Evie said* "Well we can stay here and just hangout relax and enjoy company with friends and family." *Carlos said* "Why don't we walk and you can tell me what kind of tux you and Dude want." *Evie said*<br/>
*Evie, Carlos and Dude finished lunch and threw away the trash and headed outside so they can talk and Dude can use the bathroom.* "So how about for you and Dude a red and black tuxedo so you guys can match." *Evie said* "Yeah with a little bit of white like faux fur around the sleeves and a bow tie for Dude. *Carlos said as he cleaned up after Dude.*</p><p>*Dude looked at them before speaking up.* "You guys are the cutest couple I've ever seen besides Jay and Mal, Ben and Lonnie, Doug and Jane, Chad and Audrey, Harry and Uma, and Gil and Hannah they are our friends and Belle and Beast as well as Fairy Godmother are like family to us all" *Dude said* "Evie before I forget Dizzy wants to be the flower girl, and Squeaky and Squirmy can be ring bearer." *Carlos said* "Alright thank you Carlos I'll write that down" *Evie said*<br/>
*Evie was working on her wedding dress, tiara veil, Carlos and Dude's tuxedos, Jay's leather tux since he is Carlos's best man and Mal's purple with a hint of green and black bridesmaid dress with matching headpiece, while Carlos and dude were relaxing and playing video games eating some snacks.*<br/>
*When Evie was finished working she placed Mal's on he bed than went to deliver them to her friends first she headed for Ben and Lonnie's room knocking and handing him his tuxedo, as well as Lonnie's dress, Jane and Doug's room handing Jane her dress, Doug's tuxedo, Chad and Audrey's tux and dress, than knocked on Harry and Uma's door handing them theirs, Gil and Hannah's, walked and knocked on Carlos and Jay's room walking in and placing Jay's on his bed and handed Dude and Carlos theirs. and went to clean up than headed for bed so she was well rested*</p><p>*The next day, Evie got up and headed for the bathroom to shower and change she already knew Mal was awake and sitting at the vanity looking in the mirror as Evie came out wearing her dress, putting on her tiara veil, heels, and went to help Mal with her make up.* "M , this is the best day of my life, you look amazing as always and once were done we'll meet everyone at the church. "Evie said.* "E, you look so beautiful I can't wait to get married I want to be just as radiant as you and want you to design my wedding dress." *Mal said* "Don't worry M it's already done and hanging in your closet so shall we help me get ready and than get going." *Evie said as she and Mal were ready and heading out to the limo to go to the church where Carlos was already waiting*</p><p>*Once Mal and Evie arrived they were already inside and heading to the main room when Mal walked down the Isle with Jay, after Dizzy laid some flowers down standing in the front with Squeaky and Squirmy who both had the rings, Ben and Lonnie were walking down and standing next to Carlos with Dude at his side and Jay with Lonnie standing with Mal and Dizzy, Jane and Doug walked next and took their spot, Harry and Uma already standing with Chad and Audrey and Gil and Hannah, once the music hit Evie was escorted down the aisle with Beast who stepped in. Once at the alter she and Carlos faced each other than smiled facing the Preacher as he spoke.*<br/>
"Do you Carlos De Vil, take this woman Evie Grimhilde to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part?" *The Preacher said.*</p><p>"I do" "Carlos said smiling at Evie.*</p><p>"And you, do you, Evie Grimhilde, take this man Carlos De Vil to be your lawful wedded husband,<br/>
to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part?" *He said looking at her*</p><p>"I so totes do" *Evie said smiling at Carlos*.</p><p>*Carlos gets the ring from Squeaky and turns to Evie and looks at the Preacher* "Carlos place the ring on Evie's finger and say these words, with this ring I thee wed." *He said looking at them.* "With this ring I thee wed." *Carlos said placing the ring on Evie's finger as she took the ring from Squirmy and looked at Carlos and repeated the words.* "With this ring I thee wed. " *Evie said placing the ring on Carlos's finger.*</p><p>"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride" *The Preacher said as Evie and Carlos kissed and looked at everyone holding hands* "I hearby pronounce you Mr. and Mrs.s Carlos De Vil." *The preacher said*</p><p>*As Carvie walked down the isle as husband and wife, Dude followed close by as Jay, Mal, Doug, Jane, Ben, Lonnie, Harry, Uma, Gil, Hannah, Chad, Audrey, Beast, Belle, Fairy Godmother and the rest of the students walked out to watch them take pictures. Evie got a picture with Mal, than Carlos, Dude and Jay, Evie and Jay, Carlos, Dude and Mal, Evie, Dude and Carlos, than all the VK's and AK's got in the picture and finally the whole staff and couples, once that was done they headed for Auradon Prep cafeteria where they all danced and ate with Carlos and Evie dancing together and everyone joined in.*</p><p>*After the ceremony Evie and Carlos headed for bed with Dude sleeping in his bed since they partied late and went to sleep, the next morning Evie woke up looking around and seeing that the bed was empty, she heard the bathroom door open and saw Carlos walk out dressed with Dude behind him.* "Morning Carlos, Dude I had the best dream, I had a dream that we got married and had an amazing time." *Evie said getting up and heading for the bathroom to change, brush her hair, teeth and got ready for the day.* "It wasn't a dream Evie we did get married and it was a blast." *Carlos said pointing to her finger.* "Oh my, we actually got married this is the best day of our lives." *Evie said hugging and kissing him as they went about the day.*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>